Websites can vary in their quality. The quality of a website can affect the experience of users visiting the website and can also affect how/when the website is returned in search results by search engines. In some cases, the quality of a website can be characterized or measured by the accessibility of the website to users with disabilities or special needs. For example, a user with a hearing disability cannot fully use a website if one or more pages of the website have accessibility issues related to hearing or sound.
Website quality can also affect how and when search engines return websites in search results. For example, a website that contains broken links—meaning links to pages that do not exist or are otherwise unavailable—can receive lower ranking scores for search engine queries and, as a result, may not be returned as frequently in search results or near the top of the search results when it is returned.